La folie muette
by Nama-San
Summary: Comment ais-je pu laisser faire ça..? Je..Je me déteste.. Pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur lui ? Unstiteuf/Unty/BL/Yaoi Newtiteuf et Unsterbliicher


**Je vous retrouve pour une nouvelle fic que j'ai vraiment galéré à faire qui traite encore d'un sujet sensible.. Donc.. Esprits sensibles s'abstenir ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise !**

 **Disclaimer : Si par hasard, Unsterbliicher ou Newtiteuf viennent à tomber sur cette fic, je peux l'enlever à leur demande si elle les dérange ^^ !**

* * *

Ça fait presque 10 minutes que j'attends Sébastien… Ce-dernier vient de m'appeler pour que je vienne le chercher en boîte et il n'est toujours pas là. Le pauvre, il a presque été forcé à venir à cette soirée. Il aurait dû dire non..Je sais à quel point il n'aime pas aller en boîte, mais bon… Après tout, cette occasion est particulière, c'est pour fêter ses cinq cent mille abonnés. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas venu ? Déjà parce que moi non plus je n'aime pas les fêtes et surtout, j'avais beaucoup de tournages à faire pour préparer mes vacances, mes #NTHolidays. Même si j'aurais énormément voulu voir mon petit Unster se déhancher quelques heures plus tôt. Alala, ce que j'aurais aimé… Un long soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres alors que mes yeux se dirigent vers le petit cadran à mon poignet pour la énième fois avant d'être interrompus par deux jeunes qui me bousculent en riant, une forte odeur d'alcool émanant d'eux. Je fronce les sourcils, intrigué par une ombre au sol derrière eux… Je m'approche lentement, intrigué par cette masse noire et découvre, totalement horrifié le corps de mon ami adossé au mur, le regard perdu dans le vide, des larmes silencieuses coulant continuellement sur ses joues. Je me précipite à ses côtés.

« Seb ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! »

Il ne tourne pas le regard. Il semble.. Mort. Son si beau regard azur habituel est à présent voilé, comme s'il n'était qu'une carcasse, vide d'humanité. Je viens de remarquer qu'il ne porte pas de tee-shirt, dévoilant alors sa peau si blanche de pureté. Son jean est à moitié descendu. Son boxer semble avoir été mis à la va-vite. Mais ce qui me trouble est sa peau..Poisseuse. Visqueuse. Il est..Couvert de fluides. Et soudainement, je comprends ce qu'il s'est passé. Ces deux petits enculés… Non..C'est pas possible. Seb.. Il ne peut pas avoir été… Oh mon Dieu. Son tee-shirt se place sur mon épaule et m'approche de lui. Je place un bras dans le creux de ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos puis le soulève pour le porter jusque dans ma voiture. Il ne réagit plus du tout, il se laisse totalement faire et cela m'inquiète énormément. J'installe son corps inerte sur le siège passager sans qu'il ne bronche. Son dos se recroqueville, ses mains venant enlacer ses genoux et son regard se perd à la fenêtre tandis que le moteur rugit et fonce littéralement jusque chez-moi. Je me fiche éperdument des limitations de vitesse, tout ce qui compte pour le moment est de ramener Sébastien à la maison. Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Il faut à tout prix qu'il recouvre ses esprits. Je..Je me sens tellement faible face à cette situation ! Il a l'air totalement vidé de quelconques émotions. Le voir ainsi me fait terriblement mal au cœur. Je suis conscient que ce genre de.. Choses arrivaient, mais…Je ne pensais pas que ça allait tomber aussi près de moi. Nous arrivons rapidement devant mon appart', mes bras le portant de nouveau contre moi pour ensuite le déposer délicatement dans le canapé.

« Seb…Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt… !..Je..Pardon ! »

Je me déteste d'avoir attendu et de ne pas m'être inquiété plus tôt. Son regard ère toujours, perdu dans un gouffre sans fin, il ne le tourne même pas vers moi… Ma mâchoire se serre, mes dents grincent, les larmes me viennent aux yeux. J'ai attendu dix minutes… Devant la ruelle où mon ami a vécu la chose la plus traumatisante de sa vie… Comme si je faisais le guet pour surveiller cet acte ignoble. Et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. Je me dégoûte. Sébastien..Je..Je te promets, je vais t'aider.. Je vais pas te laisser tomber ! Je ne te laisserai pas te faire dévorer par cette peur. Je te le jure !

Un long souffle accablé s'échappe de mes lèvres alors qu'une main lourde de remords passe sur mon visage pour rejeter mes cheveux en arrière. Il faut que je calme la panique naissante en moi, elle m'embrouille l'esprit, je ne peux pas me laisser emporter par ce choc, surtout que Sébastien doit être bien plus choqué que moi. Il faut que je tienne le coup, pour lui.

« Bon..Avant tout il va falloir que tu ailles prendre une douche… Je… Il..Il faut nettoyer..ça. Tu..Tu peux te lever… ?»

Il semble ne pas m'écouter. Son esprit à l'air..Ailleurs. Il se lève difficilement, titube légèrement jusqu'à la salle de bains, mes pas le suivent de près pour prévenir une quelconque chute. Je lui ouvre la porte et entre avec lui après avoir pris rapidement un de mes boxers et un tee-shirt dans mon placard. Je dépose les vêtements de substitution sur la chaise à côté de la douche et lui souris doucement du mieux que je peux. C'est difficile de sourire dans une telle situation, mais il me faut me forcer… Pour justement le redonner à Unster.

« Tiens, tu as de quoi te changer… »

Je sors de la pièce, mon regard recouvert à nouveau de désespoir. Comment ais-je pu laisser passer ça ?! Je suis vraiment trop con… Je ne suis même pas digne d'être l'ami de Seb. Raah ! Non..Non, je ne dois pas me dire ça maintenant, même si c'est entièrement vrai, il a besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter, une épaule sur laquelle il pourra se reposer. Je ne peux pas me lamenter sur mon incompétence en tant qu'ami maintenant. Un bruit sourd me sort de mes pensées noires. Je me relève d'un coup du canapé où je m'étais allongé, cours littéralement jusqu'à la salle de bains et découvre le corps de Seb recroquevillé dans la douche, de lourds sanglots presque inaudibles accompagnant le bruit de l'eau chaude. Je me précipite à ses côtés, me fichant entièrement de sa nudité. Pas le temps de penser à ça. Son corps se redresse légèrement à l'aide de mon bras tandis que l'autre éteint rapidement l'eau.

« Seb ! Ça va, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?! Qu'est-ce que… Seb.. !.. I..I-Il faut te laver..Tu es poisseux je… Je… Humpf. Je vais t'aider si ça ne te dérange pas… Tu m'autorises ? »

Toujours aucune réaction... Pourquoi... J'ai vraiment l'impression de parler à son cadavre, son âme semble envolée. Pas moyen de savoir ce qu'il pense, il ne me regarde pas. Cet air vide, sans émotions reste plaqué à son visage. Une vague de culpabilité me déchire le cœur. Cesse de réfléchir Julien ! Il n'a donc pas répondu… On va dire que je prends ça pour un oui... Et si je vois que je le perturbe, j'arrêterai immédiatement. Bon, je préfère ne pas me déshabiller, il pourrait encore plus me repousser. J'entre donc dans la douche avec lui, totalement vêtu, mais je m'en fiche éperdument, ce ne sont que des vêtements. Je me place derrière lui tandis qu'il se tient les genoux, cachant son visage dans ses bras. Ma main prend alors le pommeau de douche et laisse couler l'eau sur son corps légèrement musclé, le lavant de tout fluide, de toutes salissures, de toutes traces de son agression. Je me rends alors compte que ses hanches sont littéralement violettes, des traces de mains les tâchent. Ses poignets aussi sont violets. Son dos est griffé, son cou est mordu. Mon attention se porte même sur un imposant suçon en haut de son dos. Cela me fait trembler littéralement de rage. Ma main manque de lâcher le pommeau de douche sous la colère. Si jamais je retrouve ces connards… Ma tête s'agite légèrement pour que je retrouve mes esprits. On pensera à la vengeance un autre moment, Sébastien est plus important. Ma main vient prendre la fleur de bain, y verse un peu de shampooing dessus et commence à très doucement frotter le dos d'Unster, ne voulant pas le brusquer. Elle parcourt sa peau assez rapidement –j'ai pas envie de le toucher plus longtemps de peur qu'il me rejette–, son dos, ses bras, son ventre, ses jambes, ses hanches, elle passe tout au crible, ne voulant laisser aucune empreinte souiller la belle peau de l'homme tétanisé. Je repasse de l'eau chaude pour enlever la mousse et les dernières souillures du corps de mon ami puis me redresse. Je lui tends la main, une lueur apaisante dans le regard. Ses yeux azur se portent vers moi, sa main prend la mienne pour qu'il se relève et… S'échoue sur mon épaule, des spasmes traversant son corps. Les perles salées dévalent la courbe de ses joues pour s'échouer sur le tissu alors qu'il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Je suis vraiment horrifié… Je n'ai jamais vu Unster comme ça et j'aurais aimé ne jamais le voir ainsi.. Ça me désole profondément. Je me demande alors sérieusement..Quand est-ce qu'il retrouvera le sourire ?

Je pose une main se voulant rassurante sur son dos et l'autre se perd dans ses doux cheveux. Je l'attire alors doucement hors de la douche et prends la serviette sur la chaise pour nous envelopper tous les deux avec. Ça me fait bizarre de l'étreindre ainsi… Ça aurait fait battre mon cœur plus vite et rougir mes joues habituellement.. Dans un autre contexte. Ici, ça m'est impossible.

Je frotte donc son dos tout doucement, le séchant progressivement et me séchant par la même occasion. Je finis par lui tendre le boxer et le tee-shirt de tout à l'heure.

« Tu peux te rhabiller seul ? Il faut que j'aille me changer… »

Il ne répond pas et fixe le sol. Ses yeux sont rouges et bouffis. Je grimace. J'ai l'impression qu'on me lacère très lentement le cœur… Je baisse la tête et sors doucement après avoir délicatement ébouriffé ses cheveux. Ma direction s'oriente alors vers ma chambre, j'enlève rapidement mes affaires mouillées puis enfile tout au aussi vivement un boxer sec avant de me diriger vers le salon. Ma vision m'offre un Sébastien frêle à genou devant le canapé-lit, vêtu du tee-shirt et du boxer que je lui ai prêté, tout tremblant. Je me dirige lentement vers lui et m'accroupis à ses côtés, une chaleureuse main passant sur son dos.

« Seb… Je vais te laisser mon lit, je dormirai au salon.. »

Un long silence pesant remplace sa réponse alors que je le sens se contracter. Je soupire intérieurement, attristé, avant de me relever et lui tendre une main qu'il saisit timidement. Son corps se soulève et se dirige seul jusque dans ma chambre. Je le regarde partir, la tête basse. Mes mains passent une nouvelle fois sur mon visage en rejetant cette mèche blonde en arrière comme pour me laver de ma faute. Je prends un oreiller et me couche alors sur le divan et ferme les yeux. Non, c'est vrai, je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à dormir, hanté par les remords, mais il faut que je me force. Je n'ai qu'à attendre que Morphée me prenne et c'est tout… Même si je sens que ça va être long…

Il est 6 heures du mat et une douce chaleur me réveille contre mon gré. Mes paupières papillonnent, s'habituant peu à peu à l'obscurité et mes yeux parviennent finalement à distinguer les courbes générales de la pièce. Je me retourne lentement et me retrouve nez-à-nez avec un corps endormi à mes côtés. Je recule légèrement, surpris et penche la tête sur le côté pour observer de face l'homme qui s'était glissé à mes côtés, presque collé à moi.. Il est si mignon, il a l'air si innocent…Si..Paisible. Mais je sais que la vérité est tout autre. Je sais qu'il est déchiré de l'intérieur. Que cette mine si tranquille est éphémère. Dès qu'il se réveillera, ce visage vide d'expression, comme un masque transparent, reprendra sa place, balayant cette naïveté endormie. Ma main a envie de caresser ce visage, mais elle se retient, craignant de le tirer prématurément de son sommeil. Je soupire doucement et ébouriffe mes cheveux. Tant de pression...Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il faut qu'il vainque son traumatisme. Et qu'il me parle surtout… Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis que je l'ai récupéré à moitié dévêtu. Et n'a affiché aucune expression. Il a simplement pleuré. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il pense. Un sentiment d'inquiétude s'empare entièrement de moi, je me sens tellement impuissant. Faut dire que cette situation ne s'est jamais produite dans mon entourage… Bon. Faut que j'arrête de me poser des questions. Je dois juste être présent pour Seb, c'est tout. Je finis donc par remonter la couverture sur nos deux corps et ferme les yeux, une main venant se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Bizarrement –ou peut-être pas–, ça a été plus facile de m'endormir son corps tout chaud blotti contre le mien. J'ouvre lentement les yeux et baille légèrement. Seb est juste en face de moi, à quelques centimètres et il est réveillé… Il me regarde, cette effigie vide toujours imprégnée dans sa peau, muet. Je lui souris tendrement et murmure :

« Coucou… Bien dormi ? Comment te sens-tu ? »

Son regard mort se baisse doucement alors qu'il se rapproche légèrement de moi et pose son front contre mon épaule. Je soupire légèrement, l'esprit torturé par cette image si désolante. Une main douce se pose derrière son crâne tandis que je serre les dents, accablé par la douleur. J'aimerais tellement qu'il réponde, ça me retirerait un énorme poids de la conscience.

« Seb… Il faut que tu me dises quelque chose…Tu ne peux pas laisser ce silence t'écraser. Il va te bouffer entièrement et tu vas finir par péter un câble… S..S'il te plaît… »

Je relève son menton… Je ne..Raah… ! Son regard commence à s'embuer de larmes alors qu'il serre les dents pour retenir le futur torrent. Non ! Bordel, je suis trop con ! Je..Je l'ai brusqué.. Putain ! Julien, t'es trop con ! Je pose ma main sur sa joue pour tenter de le rassurer.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas répondre maintenant, ce n'est rien ! Ne te presse pas Seb…Je suis désolé, mais… Ton état m'inquiète tellement, j'ai peur pour toi…Tu sais, tu comptes énormément pour moi, je ne veux pas que tu finisses totalement dévoré, muet.. Je…Je ne veux pas… »

Son poignet essuie rageusement les perles qui allaient couler puis il se redresse légèrement après avoir effleuré ma joue de ses doigts fins. Il s'assoit en tailleur à mes côtés et baisse la tête en soufflant longuement. Il relève son regard éteint vers moi et contracte sa mâchoire. Je lui ébouriffe tendrement les cheveux avant qu'il ne se lève maladroitement et… Je crois qu'une pensée vient de me traverser. Une idée vient de germer dans mon esprit. Une idée folle certes, mais… Je dois toujours tenter le coup. Après tout, peut-être qu'il acceptera ? Je rattrape alors son poignet vivement et baisse la tête, assez gêné de le demander comme ça, sur un coup de tête.

« Sébastien… J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Je… Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour déménager ici.. Temporairement ? Je…Je ne veux pas te ramener et te laisser seul après ce que tu viens de vivre..Je.. Tu pourras rester tout le temps qu'il te faut pour te remettre de tes émotions, peu importe si ça dure plusieurs mois..Je suis prêt à t'aider..»

Il faut que je me rachète à tout prix. Je suis près à le garder auprès de moi autant de temps qu'il faudra pour qu'il aille mieux. Et puis, je dois bien avouer.. Que j'ai peur. Peur qu'il… Qu'il fasse une grosse connerie. Il est inexpressif et il doit terriblement souffrir, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il décide de stopper cette douleur. Je ne veux même pas y penser ! Non, quelle horreur ! Mon regard, empli d'espoir, se redresse vers lui, attendant une quelconque réaction, même si c'est sans doute peine perdu. Il a hoché la tête là ? Non ? Attendez ? Je..Je n'ai pas rêvé ? Il a vraiment hoché la tête ! Oui, il a réagi ! Je fais un grand sourire. Non seulement, il m'a répondu par un signe de tête, mais en plus, c'est positivement ! Un immense bien-être envahit tout mon corps, j'ai presque envie de laisser exploser ce bonheur. Mais il faut que je garde mon calme, que je conserve ma joie à tout prix. Sébastien va réellement vivre avec moi… Je n'y crois pas vraiment. C'est presque un rêve qui se réalise, même si ce n'est pas tout à fait le contexte que j'imaginais. Mais.. Dans un sens, je n'ai pas envie qu'il reste chez moi. J'espère sincèrement qu'il sera là le moins longtemps possible. Je veux qu'il se remette vite… Mon Seb.. Une petite moue s'affiche sur mon visage brièvement avant de disparaître.

.

.

Cela fait bientôt trois mois que l'homme brun habite chez moi. J'ai fini par m'habituer à sa présence chaque matin dans mon lit, cherchant un peu de réconfort à mes côtés. Ça fait une semaine que je ne le retrouve pas en pleurs sous la douche, je suis heureux que son état se soit amélioré. Mais… Il m'arrive parfois, le soir, de le retrouver à genoux à côté de son lit, son mal s'écoulant sur ses joues. Et à chaque fois cette scène me taillade le cœur. À chaque fois, je me dirige vers lui, passe une main apaisante dans son dos et essuie ses larmes avec difficulté. À chaque fois, je le prends contre moi. Et, à chaque fois, il s'endort contre mon torse. C'est presque mon quotidien. C'est tellement insoutenable de devoir consoler sans doute la personne la plus importante à mes yeux… Je porte une main à mon front en soufflant longuement. Tiens, ça fait un moment que je n'entends plus ni l'eau couler, ni Unster. J'espère que tout va bien, je n'ai pas envie de le voir souffrant une nouvelle fois ! Je me lève, tendu, puis me dirige vers la salle de bains avant de toquer doucement à la porte. Pitié, qu'il ne soit pas en pleurs… Non, cette vision m'est totalement insupportable.

« Seb… ? Tout va bien… ? Je peux entrer ? »

Pas de réponse. Ça ne m'étonne pas… Depuis un moment, j'ai compris que son silence l'aide à ne pas craquer. Bon, je décide d'entrouvrir très lentement la porte pour qu'il ait le temps de me repousser si jamais la réponse était non. Mais la porte ne se referme pas. Mon corps passe donc la porte et découvre un corps longiligne aux muscles fins, se tenant les genoux, adossé contre le mur, une serviette nouée autour de sa taille. Son regard est fixé au plafond, vide, comme s'il était en train de réfléchir intensément sur je-ne-sais-quoi. Je me recule légèrement.

« Oups, excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te déranger, désolée. »

Je ressors doucement, mais une main rattrape mon bras pour m'attirer contre la personne qui me tient dans sa poigne. Il me fait asseoir presque de force à côté de lui tandis que je me laisse faire, légèrement surpris. Une fois assis, il pose doucement sa tête sur mon épaule et ferme les yeux. Je souris doucement. Il a pris cette habitude aussi, une adorable habitude. Il aime beaucoup se reposer sur mon épaule, j'ai l'impression, j'imagine que ça doit l'apaiser. Quelques simples minutes suffirent alors à le faire accéder au sommeil, sa position maintenue ainsi par mon épaule. Je me redresse très lentement, craignant de le tirer de ses rêves, passe mon bras sous ses jambes tandis que l'autre se cale dans son dos puis je le soulève très délicatement avec le plus de douceur possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Je viens le déposer dans mon lit avant de sortir un boxer et un tee-shirt de ses affaires pour les poser à côté de lui. Mmh.. Non la serviette qu'il porte n'est pas mouillée, je peux donc lui laisser. Ce serait gênant de lui enlever.. Surtout à son insu. Enfin bref, je remonte la couette sur lui et sors furtivement de la pièce. Après m'être affalé dans le canapé, mes yeux défilent le fil de mes messages, tous prenant des nouvelles d'Unster. Je n'ai prévenu que les proches du jeune homme sans donner vraiment les détails et ils se sont occupés du reste. Je ne sais absolument pas comment ça se passe sur les réseaux sociaux, je n'y vais que très peu depuis l'incident… Ma vie actuelle est consacrée au youtubeur. Et puis après tout, je m'en fiche éperdument. Seuls ses amis proches sont en droit de savoir, c'est sa vie privée, les gens n'ont en aucun cas le droit d'être au courant, surtout pour ce genre de..Chose. Je soupire longuement en répondant brièvement aux sms des amis de Seb avant de tomber littéralement de fatigue sur le canapé.

La lueur du soleil tapant sur la vitre me réveille lentement. Je baille longuement avant de sursauter légèrement, deux grands yeux bleus me fixant, juste à côté de moi. Je souffle longuement pour évacuer le petit coup de stress puis souris.

« Seb ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Ça fait longtemps que tu me regardes dormir ?

\- Excuse-moi Julien, je voulais pas te réveiller… »

Mon sourire se décompose. Je ne viens pas de rêver, il a parlé là ? Il a réellement parlé ? J'ouvre de grands yeux en le dévisageant. Bon sang, ce que ça fait du bien d'entendre sa voix ! Je..Je ne sais pas quoi dire, le souffle me manque tant je suis heureux. Le son de sa parole m'avait terriblement manqué, sa belle voix rauque, grave… Terriblement sexy, je comprends très bien les fangirls, je trouve sa voix très attirante. Je lui fais un énorme sourire et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

« Je suis si heureux, tu peux pas t'imaginer à quel point. »

Il baisse la tête, intimidé. Je me redresse légèrement, une petite moue tendre collée à ma figure. Je me lève lentement, mais sa main m'arrête. Il entrouvre les lèvres, comme s'il se faisait violence pour chaque syllabe prononcée.

« M…Merci Julien. »

Je souris affectueusement et viens timidement le serrer dans mes bras, déposant un baiser sur son front.

« C'est normal. »

.

.

Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis les premières paroles de Sébastien. Depuis, son élocution se fait de plus en plus fréquente, il parle presque autant qu'avant ! Il ne fait plus de débats inutiles sur le quotidien aussi long qu'avant, c'est sûr, mais je trouve qu'il a vraiment bien repris son débit de paroles. Et son timbre de voix. Avant je pouvais apercevoir de la difficulté lorsqu'il s'exprimait, mais maintenant, je ne le remarque que très rarement. Et j'en suis extrêmement ravi. On pouvait enfin reprendre nos discussions comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé… Enfin… Pas tout à fait. Je vois bien qu'il y a toujours cette peur qui nous sépare. Je n'ai toujours pas abordé le sujet de son agression, je ne veux pas lui faire remonter ces mauvais souvenirs, je crains de tout devoir recommencer. Ces longues heures à le consoler, à le voir pleurer dans mes bras en hurlant sa douleur avant qu'il ne s'endorme, épuisé par toutes ces larmes versées. Rien qu'en y repensant, j'ai une atroce envie de vomir. Quand je le regarde aujourd'hui, je n'imaginerais même pas ce bel homme crier et pleurer dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Non, c'est certain.. Mais, hélas, c'est arrivé. Et je ne peux pas effacer ces souvenirs de ma mémoire, pour mon plus grand malheur… Je soupire longuement avant de m'asseoir tranquillement sur le canapé en repensant à la scène de la fameuse nuit… Même en fouillant les moindres recoins de ma tête, les visages des deux connards qui m'ont bousculé ce soir-là ne me reviennent absolument plus… Je serre les dents. Cerveau.. S'il te plaît, marche ! Le beau brun qui hante mes pensées me rejoint doucement et s'assoit en tailleur à côté de moi juste avant que sa jolie frimousse se pose contre mon épaule de nouveau, comme il aime le faire et ferme doucement les yeux tandis que je le regarde faire, un sourire un peu niais scotché au visage. Puis je finis par poser doucement ma main sur sa tête et à emmêler lentement ses cheveux à mes doigts… N'empêche ça m'embête fortement. Je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais oublier ces visages ignobles et pourtant… Faut que j'arrête de me prendre la tête avec ça.

« Dis Julien…

\- Oui ? »

Il se redresse légèrement en tournant son buste vers moi. Son regard s'abaisse, fuyant le mien tandis que je penche la tête, intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ahem… Eh bien.. Je me demandais… Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as aidé pendant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as supporté ? Je veux dire… Tu aurais très bien pu m'emmener voir un psy ou..Je ne sais quoi.»

Je grimace légèrement. C'est vrai ça.. Pourquoi ne l'ais-je pas fais ? Je fais une moue. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de continuer cette conversation, car je sais que nous allons être obligés de parler de l'incident. Et c'est une idée qui ne me plaît pas du tout. Mais c'est inévitable.

« Parce que t'es mon ami. C'est moi qui t'ai retrouvé et je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire et…Je dois t'avouer que..Je m'en voulais. J'ai attendu dix minutes, tu sais, devant la boîte. Je..Je désirais me faire pardonner en quelque sorte. Et puis, je me voyais mal t'envoyer devant un gars un peu bizarre que tu ne connais pas et qui te pose des questions sans arrêt… »

Je détourne le regard. Oui, je m'en veux maintenant que j'y pense de ne pas lui avoir fait consulter un spécialiste… Mais tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai, je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse face à un inconnu, dans son état. … … Non. Il faut que j'arrête de me voiler la face. J'ai été simplement égoïste.

« Julien ?

\- Mmmh.. ? Oui ?

\- Je suis heureux que tu ais fait ce choix. J'ai été très bien à tes côtés ces 5 derniers mois… Vivre avec toi est tout simplement..Génial. »

Il me fait un grand sourire et dépose un irrésistible baiser sur ma joue. De légères marques rouges apparaissent sur mes pommettes alors que je sens ses douces lèvres contre ma peau. Ma main se repose affectueusement dans ses cheveux alors que je l'attire contre moi, m'imprégnant de son odeur.

« Tu sais Julien… Je suis heureux que tu m'ais supporté, je sais pas comment te remercier. J-Je..J'ose pas.. »

Après de longues minutes à souffler longuement, il relève sa tête vers moi et dépose un timide, rapide, mais si doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Totalement surpris par le geste, je ne bouge pas d'un pouce, légèrement sonné. Qu..Que vient-il de faire ?! Je rougis d'un coup et plonge mon regard dans ses yeux bleus alors qu'il vient de rompre le contact. Il tourne sa tête sur le côté, visiblement très gêné.. Mais c'est tellement mignon.

« Qu..Q.. S-Seb ? P..Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Qu'est-ce que.. »

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

« Julien… Tu..Il semblerait que…J'ai développé certains sentiments..Je .. Je ne sais pas comment. Tu.. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, à me protéger, à me consoler sans cesse ces-derniers mois. T..Ta présence me rassurait et je me suis découvert une profonde affection pour toi… Je..C'est vraiment très difficile de te dire tout ça.. ,Il soupire, comme s'il devait s'arracher les mots de la gorge pour pouvoir les dicter, C..Cette affection s'est transformée en…Sentiments..Jul'.. Pardonne-moi.. »

J'ouvre de grands yeux tandis que mon cœur se met à battre de plus en plus vite et fort. Sébastien.. Vient de me dire qu'il m'aime ou je rêve ? J'ai envie d'exploser de joie, mais en même temps, je ne sais trop comment aborder la chose. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il est un faible pour un homme comme moi après cette soirée atroce… Voyant mon désarroi, il se redresse et revient déposer lentement ses lèvres sur moi, m'embrassant alors moins timidement, jouant même de la pression de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles ont goût légèrement sucré…

« S..Seb ! Je..

\- Je crois que je t'aime. »

Ses mots résonnent dans ma tête, comme un son de cloche. J'esquisse un doux sourire, mes doigts effleurant lentement sa joue.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te brusquer Seb… Tu.. Je crois que je t'aime aussi. Je préfère que nous avancions à petit pas, ne nous pressons pas, d'accord ? »

Il hoche la tête, esquisse un sourire et vient calmement se blottir contre moi alors que je l'enveloppe de ma chaleur. Non, je veux prendre mon temps avec lui.. Ne pas tout gâcher.

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est terminé, j'espère ne pas trop avoir heurter vos esprits x) ! Les reviews sont appréciées dans le pays, hésitez pas :3 !**


End file.
